


Special Hat

by spiralicious



Series: Winter Break 2011: Nice List [1]
Category: Neopets
Genre: Christmas, Community: hentai_contest, Humor, M/M, Winter Break: Nice List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Danny was fairly certain his lover had lost his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> I promised vexed I'd write some fics with her Neopets,Zafara (Dr_Danny_Spacemonkey)/Lupe (Flyboy_Jack), so these are for her. Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> Originally written for Hentai Contest's 2011 Winter Break at live journal under the name kattrip033. This prompt is from the nice list. Prompt: Mistletoe.

Dr. Danny was fairly certain his lover had lost his mind. Jack had been hard at work fashioning…something all morning and refused to let Danny look at it. It vexed the Zafara to no end as his curiosity threatened to get the better of him.

Around lunch time, Jack bounded in with a dumb grin on his face and some sort of green thing on his head.

“Is that mistletoe?” Danny thought it was rather sweet.

“Yeah. You should see where else I’ve got it.” A sly fanged grin stretched over Jack’s face.

Danny knew his lover was hopeless, sweet but hopeless.


End file.
